1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electromagnetic energy procedural devices and, more particularly, to the use of electromagnetic energy device used in dental applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Early detection of dental caries is one important method for promoting dental health. While traditional methods of dental caries detection relied upon visual observation by a dental practitioner, other techniques have been developed that may be capable of augmenting the ability of a dental professional to detect dental caries. At least one of these methods, described more fully in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,144, entitled DEVICE FOR DETECTING DENTAL CARIES, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, involves use of a laser that directs monochromatic light onto a tooth. Carious areas of the tooth are known to respond to the light by issuing fluorescent radiation that is characteristic of caries and that differs in intensity and spectral distribution from radiation returned from a healthy tooth. Reflected radiation may, therefore, be used to detect dental caries. A need exists in the prior art to improve the sensitivity and information content of dental caries detection.